Three Worlds, Three Fates, and Three Prophecies
by Emeraldvj
Summary: This has been CHANGED to a Maximum Ride/ Harry Potter/PERCY JACKSON Crossover. In the middle of nowhere, Max suddenly falls out of the sky and blacks out for a while. On another side of the story, Harry sees a mysterious figure falling out of the sky during a quiditch game and flies to catch it. In NY, Percy runs away from his mother and gets lost at sea. (Better summary inside.)
1. Prologue

Three Worlds, Three Fates, and Three Prophecies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. If any other characters are introduced, I will put a notification. This is a Harry Potter, Maximum Ride, and PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS Crossover. **

**Summary**

When Maximum Ride and the Flock suddenly crash lands into a giant medieval castle, things can't get any weirder, except for the fact that the castle turns out to be a school for wizards. Days later, after lots and lots of learning wizard stuff, another boy is found unconscious in the Forbidden Forest. Strangely, he and Harry have the same colored hair. Is it all a phony coincidence, is the headmaster lying to the Flock, or is there just more to the story than there seems to be?

**Prologue**

_14 years ago:_

"Albus, whatever can we do?" said a woman in dark green witch robes. The old man by the pensieve paced around for a bit while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Suddenly, he stopped, "There is only one thing we can do Minerva; we must split them up." "Why?" Minerva asked, "Why can't we just keep them together?" "It's not safe to keep them here. We must put them far across the countries. Of course, we will only put them in English speaking countries for obvious reasons." Albus replied in a monotone, yet anyone could see the traces of fog behind his half-moon glasses. Sighing, Minerva nodded. Before leaving the room, she saw Albus putting the memory of the prophecies in the pensieve. She remembered his instructions- "Hagrid will bring the boy to his uncle at midnight, and I will bring Maximum to California to live with Remus's brother. You must deliver the last boy to New York." Minerva reached into the crib and pulled out the baby wrapped in the green blanket. Glancing backwards at the other two children, she gave them a sad smile, and disapparated into the night.

**This is my first Fanfiction, so I know it's not that great. If you review, I'll try to get Chapter 1 up soon. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hez, so happy I got Fanfic account. If you read... well, just read. **

**Disclaimer: The characters and setting etc. are not mine. Only the plot is my idea. I may stop putting these disclaimers just because you already know that I only own the plot.**

Chapter 1:  
Max P.O.V  
I willed blood to pump through my veins, but I was beginning to doubt that it would last much longer. The flock and I had been flying for hours on end. All it takes is a wrong turn, a bit of fog, a gigantic ocean, and the next thing you know, you're in the middle of freaking nowhere! It seemed as though we had been flying for over two days without stopping. Total had collapsed within the first couple hours of flying, so he lay asleep in Angel's backpack. Angel was unconscious after the first day, but she should have stopped earlier because now she's out cold. Gazzy, my little trooper, was knocked out moments after Angel. He didn't wear out quite as badly, but he is still in no condition to fly. Nudge fell asleep five minutes ago, yet you could tell she was trying to fight it. Angel lay silently in my arms while Iggy held Gazzy and Much to Fang's distaste, he held Nudge. Neither of them seemed to be in a good enough condition to fly further. I could tell that unless we found something, anything, soon, we might not survive at all. I knew I had to try and fight... With that, I closed my eyes and felt my body spiral towards the ground.

Harry P.O.V  
I took in a deep breath. It was what I had been waiting for, for a while. Slowly, I opened my eyes and took a step into the light of the quiditch pitch. I was greeted by eager students of all ages, waiting to see the tiny golden snitch be released into the fresh air. I mounted my broom and took off into the air because flying was a great sensation that made me feel free. After a couple minutes of just flying around the quiditch pitch, I flew back to where the Gryffindor team was. While I was waiting for the game to officially start, I hovered above the other players, looking Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker in the eye. She was the only female seeker in the school at the time. Finally, the whistle blew, signaling the first game of the season. I searched for the snitch, or a little dot of golden light, but I couldn't find it. Suddenly, I felt something whiz past my face, and then Cho followed. I took off after the snitch without hesitation. Within moments, I felt my fingers grasp around its metallic surface. I held up the snitch for everyone to see. All of the Gryffindors were cheering and so were some of the Hufflepuffs, but the Ravenclaws and Slytherins didn't seem to be happy. It was either that, or they didn't care at all. Then in the middle of cheering and celebration, some anonymous voice shouted, "Look there!" and everyone turned in the direction the person seemed to be pointing. Falling out of the sky were four dark and mysterious figures.

**Hope You Enjoyed! Please review with any comments or questions or suggestions, just no really negative reviews. Coming Soon will be Percy's P.O.V.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heza! Enjoy! By the wayz, this is dedicated to Ladycocoa because I said so. (Just kidding, but this is really dedicated to her because she's a great author, and I really want her to update A Tale of Two Schools.)**

* * *

Chapter 2:  
**Percy P.O.V.**  
I felt the tears stream down my face, but I didn't think I could look back. At first, I didn't mind that my mom wanted me to go back to camp half-blood while she settled in with her new husband. What I did mind, is that when I was talking to my stepdad on my mom's cell phone, he didn't bother to ask who it was, and thought I was my mom so he said, "Hey, when are we going to tell Percy that he's adopted?" As anyone can imagine, I didn't take it too well. I didn't want to face my parents, but I knew I had to. Apparently Poseidon was my grandfather, but because he was one of the "big three," I was strong as a regular half-blood. My whole life seemed really awkward. Next I did probably the least reasonable thing; I ran away. I used my allowance to take a boat to Ireland. It seemed Ike a lot for a regular 14 year-old, but then again, my life didn't seem too "normal" anymore. Normally, I wouldn't do something so insane, but I couldn't forgive them. It would be one thing if I was too young to understand, but I was 14! I outgrew that phase of my life when I was 10, but I didn't expect the insaneness that was coming next.

**Harry P.O.V.**  
For a moment, I thought it was an illusion. Then again, last time I checked, I was still sane. Maybe it was because of the altitude, but everyone was seeing them too. So, I did what any Gryffindor with a broom would do, I went to catch one of the figures.

I was followed by Fred, George, and Angelina. When I caught one of the figures, I realized it was a girl about my age. She had blond hair with brown streaks, and was carrying a little blond girl, who had a backpack containing a stuffed bear and a little black dog. They were all alive, but unconscious. Cautiously, I brought them to the ground. They were bloody, and their clothes were caked with mud and grime. As soon as I touched the ground and had laid the two girls down, I looked back at the other people. Apparently, the girl that was my age and another boy about my age were clinging on to two other smaller children, so they appeared to be one figure. On Fred's broom there appeared to be another small blond boy, and another blond boy about my age. On George's broom there was a pale Goth boy my age, and on Angelina's broom there was a girl with dark skin and dark hair whom looked younger than me, but older than the little children. As I carried the oldest girl to Madam Pomfrey, I had one thought, "How did they get into the sky?"

* * *

**Please Review, and virtual choclate chip cookies to anyone who does. Thanks to everyone who followed this story, and let me know if I should change anything :-)**

**Emerald**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heza!m Sorry I didn't update last week. I'll try to update every 1-2 weeks. If that doesn't happen, you can expect an extra chapter or two from me the week that I update. Unless, however I am totally brain dead. Thanks to those of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited, you guys are freaking awesome! I may start two other stories, but I might wait until I'm done with this one. Please give me feedback on how I'm doing, I'd really like to know!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Max P.O.V.

When I woke up, I felt terrible. My wings ached and so did... well, everywhere. The worst part was waking up to see that I was strapped down to a bed along with the rest of my flock. All around the walls seemed to be a cream color, and there was a large light blue curtain separating us from the rest of the room. "Freaking unimaginable joy." It was like Ter Borcht all over again, except for Gazzy mocking him about "Snika Bahs veethout bahfeeng." Also, Ter Borcht was replaced with absolute silence and loneliness. I guess it wasn't too much like that incident after all. Suddenly, two big wooden doors opened to a medium-sized mob. So much for the peace and quiet.

"Madame Pomfrey, what are we going to do?" A raven haired boy asked what I assumed was a nurse. (Darn it, Whitecoats!)

"I don't really know Harry. I never dealt with... eeerrrrr winged... kids before."

Darn it, she knew. She sounded surprised, so maybe she wasn't a whitecoat. Either way, I wasn't letting down my guard, so I pretended to play dead, or unconscious, not that it would work. I felt the lady put her head to my chest to listen for a heartbeat. Obviously, she found one, but she was actually dumb enough to think I was knocked out. _'Suckers!'_ I thought. Then, I heard a mental groan.

_'Angel, you okay?'_ I thought.

_'Not really Max, I'm aching in a lot of pain.'_ She thought back, _'What's the_ _plan? By the way, the rest of the flock is awake.'_

_'As of right now, the plan is to heal for an hour. Then, we do a major U and A out of here and kick some serious butt if we have to. If all else fails, Iggy and Gazzy can make us a bomb. That's the plan. If anyone has a problem with it; it's my way or the highway, so deal with it. '_

_'Kay Max.'_

Percy P.O.V.

I scanned my room, making sure I had everything important like Riptide, clothes, all that normal junk. I picked up my suitcases and headed out of my room. Before leaving, I checked to see if the note I wrote my "mom" was still there. Luckily it was. I didn't want to leave when my mom was home. Stand in front of a court of the almighty and powerful Greek gods trying to prove my innocence, - no problem. Talk to my adopted mom about why she couldn't tell me I was adopted, - huge difference. I wasn't going to ignore my mom forever because she was still a really great mom, and she did do a lot for me, but I still couldn't completely forgive her right away. Sighing, I walked out the front door and locked it. I turned to face the locked door, watching the memories of the good times I had flash before my eyes. I slid the key under the welcome mat- right where it belonged. As I walked down the street to the bus stop, the words I wanted to shout at my mom rang in my head: "Why couldn't you tell me?" I tuned out the voice in my head to listen to the sound of blaring sirens and car horns. There was no way I could face the answer to that question and like it.

* * *

**How waz it? Please review. **

**Thanks to Lady Cocoa for reviewing, it means so much- I'll create my profile soon enough. (To ladycocoa: pleaz update your storiez!) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Heza! I feel so bad for not updating in two weeks. Thanks to everyone whom reviewed, favorited, followed, or just waited patiently for the next chapter. This one is longer than my usual, so it took a little bit of time to write.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Max P.O.V.

3... 2... 1... Wait for it, wait for it-

Go!

The flock and I easily broke through the leather binds holding our arms and legs down to the white cots. The whitecoats were stupider than I thought. Considering the fact that they didn't have erasers in every corner of every room, I had already assumed they weren't the brightest bulbs on the planet. It's not that I care how dumb they are, but I do know they made my job a heck of a lot easier.

Luckily, the flock and I were still in our regular clothes- me in my leather jacket with jeans and a white blood-stained T-shirt, Fang in his total black outfit, Iggy in jeans and and a blue T-shirt, Nudge in her overly frilly thingamabobbers, Gazzy in cargo pants and a sweatshirt, and Angel in her little pink dress thingies. How girls wear anything with frills, I will never know.

We did a U &A, but when we tried to break through the ceiling, it wouldn't crack. I rammed my shoulder in a window, yet the glass didn't shatter. "Shoot. I was sure that would work!" I cursed silently to myself. "Kay flock, we're going to be civilized and find us a door."

We busted through the big wooden doors, which lead us to a maze of hallways. Obviously, it wasn't going to be that easy. To those of you who thought the doors would open to a happy ending in a little clearing where baby bunnies and deer pounce around all freaking day singing an annoying little tune you have to physically beat out of your head, you're freaking weird, and you should probably see your local therapist or whatever.

I motioned for the flock to follow me in the air. At first, we started going in any random direction. After a while, we became fed up with it, so we had Angel find the nearest mind. Unfortunately, that one mind led us to a sea of kids. It kind of reminded me of school. Not the School; regular, boring old school. We saw the stupid little surprised faces as we flew overhead. I get it, I get it, it's not every day you see a bird kid, that is, unless you are one.

We eventually got super lost, so we started making random turns left and right. I am extremely proud to say I busted down a couple of doors and watched people's jaws drop. It was pretty hilarious to see them all wide- eyed and stuff. Hopefully, we would find an exit before we became middle-aged.

Harry P.O.V.

I was in History of Magic about to fall flat on my face from boredom, but suddenly, the door came crashing down. Most people tend to sleep in History of Magic, (not including Hermione) but I'm pretty sure everyone woke up when the doors slammed down to the floor. After looking at how the doors ended up on the ground, my jaw fell to the floor, and I could feel my eyes bulging. In the entryway stood six kids- three of which looked around my age.

The first person who probably kicked the door down, had brownish- blondish hair and big brown eyes. She seemed to be around my height as well as my age. Based off of what she was wearing, she sort of struck me as a tomboy. The next was a boy dressed in all black with black hair, dark eyes, and olive skin. The next boy was sort of pale, and he had cloudy eyes and strawberry blond hair. The fourth resembled a first year girly-girl. She had dark mocha skin, black hair, and brown eyes. The last boy was about eight or nine years-old, he had bright blue eyes and spiked blond hair. The final person was a little six or seven year old girl who closely resembled the boy next to her. She had a little backpack with a small black dog and a stuffed angel bear peeking out.

After about twenty seconds, the oldest girl said "Let's go." The six kids turned around, they each snapped out a pair of wings from their backs, and flew out the door. No one moved an inch, or made a noise. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was in shock at the scene payed before them, and the theory was proven when there was a huge 'thud.' When I turned around along with the rest of the class, it was clear as can be to see that Neville had fainted.

* * *

**How did you peoples like it? Review for Dr. Martienez's (virtual) choclate chip cookies! :) **

**(Seriously, can I have some feedback, I really need to know if anything is wrong!)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've just been really busy and all that stuffs. Anyways, check out my new story- Luna in Wonderland. There is a chance I will put it under a regular Harry Potter fanfic because there will be at least two other stories that go along with it that include Narnia, Oz, and if I decide to do another one, Neverland! Again, it may posted under a regular HP fanfic for your convinence. Just check it out on my profile please.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Percy P.O.V.

As I was sitting on the bus, I began to regret my harsh decision. Maybe I should've given mom a chance to explain. Anyways, it was too late to go back, my journey had already begun. "Mmphrnfghn" said a voice over the muffled loudspeaker. At least, that's what I think it said. I could be completely wrong because I was really tired, but I have no clue why. Looking out the dirty window, I could see we had arrived at the docks in New York. If my life resembled normal, I would have taken a plane. Considering the fact that Zeus doesn't exactly like me, I went with the safer choice of taking a boat to my "mom's" family in Ireland.

I took my luggage and dragged it behind me towards the ships. I slipped my hand down to the pocket of my jeans where I felt Riptide's cold metal blade in the form of a pen. Being in Camp Half-Blood and traveling the world on quests tends to keep you alert, even when you don't think you are.

Suddenly, something actually not boring and traumatic happened. (I know, shocker right?!) There was a chimera just standing there. For those of you who don't know what a chimera is, it's a hideous fire-breathing creature with a lion's front paws and a goat's back hooves. It has either two or three heads. The two heads are a lion's and goat's heads, and if there is a third, it is a snake's head as a tail. Finally, something interesting was happening! I grabbed Riptide out of my pocket and clicked it so it changed to its regular form. Then, I charged at the chimera, ready to fight. I jumped up ready to slash down on the chimera, but it suddenly vanished. Something was happening, and I had to get to the bottom of it soon, but for right now, I had my own personal problems.

Harry P.O.V.

I raced out into the hallway following the winged children. It reoccurred to me that we had rescued them at the quid ditch pitch. I didn't know anything about them, and I hoped they weren't spies of some sort. If Professor Dumbledore didn't find them by now, I didn't know when he would find them. Then, I ran into Dumbledore. Literally.

"Why Harry, what are you in such a hurry for?" The old professor said while sliding his half-moon glasses up his nose a little bit.

"Professor, the winged children flying about the school, they've broken out of the infirmary! You've got to do something!" I replied hastily without a thought.

A smile slowly edged up the wise man's face, and he got that spark in his eye like he usually had.

"Well Harry, we should really go to the great hall to greet our new guests. I do believe we require the presence of the sorting hat once again this year." Dumbledore said while nodding slowly.

I stared at him waiting to tell me he was only joking, but he seemed dead serious. Then again, he was Albus Dumbledore, the all-knowing and wise or whatever. He probably knew this day would come eventually. The only questions that still remained were who these people were, and how did Dumbledore know them?

* * *

**What did you peeps think? By the way, check out my profile since I've recently added some new stuff.**

**You can guess what I want by following the arrow. (Sorry it's sloppy.)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\ /**


	7. Chapter 6

**Luna in Wonderland is finally up with two chapters! Just keep reading, I don't really have anything to say other than thanks to my really loyal readers.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Max P.O.V.

We were still flying cluelessly through the hallways, but I knew that if we didn't find an exit soon, I was going to be pretty pissed. To be clear, take my word for it (or anyone else's for that matter) when I say that things get freaking dirty when I'm pissed. Anyways, I was planning on letting Iggy make us a bomb, but the more doors we broke down, the more I realized we weren't at the School. In fact, it still seemed like a normal kid school. Well, almost normal. The reason why all the kids are wearing bathrobes while waving twigs around is beyond me.

Quickly, I made another sharp turn. The thing about this school that got me worried was the things in it. As we flew past various picture-covered walls, I noticed the pictures were moving. They seemed like mini-movies in a picture frame. Also, when we were flying around, I noticed the staircases were shifting. Now, at the rate I'm going, I might just finally be losing it, but the rest of the Flock seemed just as confused as I was.

_Hey Angel, did you pick up anything important?_ I asked to Angel in my head.

She turned her innocently devilish face towards me and shook her head slowly.

_Nope. Just junk_. Was her immediate reply.

Finally, I stopped short in the middle of the hallway. There in front of us were the biggest set of doors I'd ever seen. They were so big, I felt like an ant. A freakish, mutated, winged ant. Slowly, we landed on the ground. I stepped in front of my Flock and lifted my leg up high it he air. Then, I kicked down sending the doors smashing to pieces. It was pretty freaking awesome if I do say so myself.

In front of a very life-like golden owl podium stood an old guy with a long white beard and twinkling eyes behind his half-moon glasses. He wore a happy smile that was warm and inviting. To his right stood a raven-haired and green-eyed boy with big circular glasses. He kinda looked like one of those nerdy weirdos. **(Not to make you peeps think I think Harry looks nerdy, it's just that that's probably what Max would sat.)**

At last, the old dude spoke; "Welcome to Hogwarts."

In return, I said; "What the freaking heck is going on here?!"

Percy P.O.V

I followed the boat dude or whatever to my room. It was small and cramped with basically just a bed, a bathroom, and a window. To be honest, I could care less about what the room looked like. All that mattered was that I could get to Ireland without being torn to shreds by monsters and mythical beasts on my trail. When the man finally left the room, I threw myself onto the bed. Thinking about what had happened with the chimera, I decided I had to be extremely careful on my own. Although, once in a while it was fun to have something attack you for a little action. It was going to be a long trip, but I could have never foreseen what was about to come next.

* * *

**GUESS WHAT?!**

**Revew.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating, blah blah blah, sorry for no disclaimers: I'm not J.K. Rowling, James Patterson, or Rick Riordan.**

**(Sorry I'm on the edge, I accidentally deleted this document twice!)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Harry P.O.V.

Professor Dumbledore led me around the maze of hallways until we got to the great hall. Then he opened the ginormous double doors and let me and himself slip in. The one thing about professor Dumbledore is that he never seems surprised. Even if something totally unexpected happens, he is completely calm and collected. Especially now, as the tallest winged girl kicked down the enormous double doors. She stared at me curiously, as I did her. I looked closely at the features of her face, and something about her eyes set off a lightbulb in my head. I had seen those big brown eyes before- the question was: where?

After looking around, I realized everyone was already gathered in the great hall for lunch. When did they get there, and why didn't I notice it? Anyways, everyone was staring in awe at the six kids. Seriously though, how often do you see a bunch of winged children knock down a twelve foot high set of double doors? Basically, everyone was confused.

"Ahhemm," professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I would like to have everyone give a warm welcome to some of Hogwart's new students!" While everyone clapped, the new kids looked around in a confused way. Clearly, they didn't know what was going on.

Dumbledore grabbed the hand of the oldest girl and led her up to the sorting hat. Naturally, the rest of the kids followed. Before letting her sit on the stool to be sorted, Dumbledore whispered something into the girl's ear. She gave him a threatening glare, looked at the youngest girl, then nodded slowly. Finally, she slowly stood up and walked towards the tables.

"My name,"she practically shouted. "is Maximum Ride. This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel," She said gesturing to each of the kids in height order. "and we are a group of mutant bird-kids."

Max P.O.V.

I looked at the old guy and the rest of the students, including the green-eyed nerd. It felt so awkward just to be standing there. I might as well have said: "Hi, I'm going to come to your abnormally large building and basically knock half of it down. I would have totally asked for your permission if I hadn't done it already, but it's okay with you right?" The old dude made an announcement about "newly diseased pig students" or something like that. Why would I listen to him? Suddenly, the old guy grabbed my arm and led me up to the front of the room. Naturally, my flock followed.

Then, he began to talk into my ear. "Max, I am here to help you and the flock, but for right now, all you have to do is trust me. I will not do anything to harm any of you, and I will be glad to explain everything in my office once you have been sorted."

I gave the guy my death glare, and waited for him to say more, but he didn't. Slowly, I glanced at Angel for reassurance. Angel waited a moment, then nodded. I looked back at the old weirdo and nodded while whispering, "One false move, and my flock and I won't hesitate to snap your neck, or anyone else's in this room for that matter."

However, something about the guy made me feel safe and protected, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Slowly, I began to walk towards the crowd of kids.

"My name," I started. "is Maximum Ride. This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel," I gestured to each member of my flock. "and we are a group of mutant bird-kids."

Wow. That made me feel stupid. Why the heck would I just do that!?

* * *

**I don't know ay other way to say this, so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, OR OVERALL GENERALLY RANDOMNESS!**

**Also, thanks to the people who aren't giving up on this story. I've just been busy lately, you know?**


End file.
